Dessert
by Jan Lee
Summary: VIGNETTE, fluff. Kiba and Ino argue about dessert. Implied Kiba/Ino.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rating: T**, some language and implication of sex.

**A/N: **I'm procrastinating, plain and simple, and this is the result. Please, enjoy! =)

* * *

**Dessert**

* * *

"O-oh, dinner was _so _yummy! I couldn't eat another bite."

"Glad you liked it. I've never been here before, so I really wasn't sure if it was any good."

"No, it was great. Too bad I can't order dessert."

"I'm sorry…I just thought I heard you say you couldn't order dessert?"

"Yeah. I can't order it."

"Why?"

"I have to watch my figure. Duh."

"Watch yer…? Are you shittin' me? If anything, you need to _stop _watchin' yer figure, so I can get my hands on you."

"No, no. Sugar goes straight to my butt."

"Hm. I wondered why it was so sweet."

"_Kiba!_ We're in a _public place!_ Hey…stop that!_ Stop it!_"

"Why? You like it when I touch you like that, y'know. So yer really not havin' dessert?"

"What did I just tell you? Sugar goes straight to my-"

"-ass, yeah, I got it. Well, I'm orderin' dessert anyway. And don't think I'll be givin' _you _any. You _never_ get dessert, but then when I get mine, you always give me yer Bambi eyes, and you eat half _my _dessert."

"I _do not_. If you wouldn't get anything, then you wouldn't have a problem, would you?"

"I'm orderin' dessert. Yer not gettin' any. So don't ask."

"How cruel! You're going to eat something sweet in front of me, and I _can't have any?_ If anything, you should be the stoic one, and go without! Where are your manners?"

"Heh. You think I have manners. That's so cute. When have I _ever _had manners? Hey, yeah, I need that chocolate cake-thing on the back of the menu. Thanks, man."

"That is _so_ mean."

"What?"

"Ordering dessert. I tell you I'm on a diet, and you go and…and…try and undermine me! What're you gonna do when I can't fit into all that cute lingerie, hunh?"

"You don't need lingerie to keep _me_ interested, Ino-girl."

"Kiba…that's…that's…hn."

"Can't think of any retort, can you?"

"Shut up."

"Score one point for Inuzuka Kiba."

"You're so lame. You never listen to me."

"I listen to you. I just have selective amnesia."

"I hate it when you do this to me. No. Don't talk. You just eat your damn chocolate cake and keep me out of it."

"The hell did _I _do?"

"Oh, _c_'_mon_! You're totally teasing me, and it's not nice! Go back to your kennel or whatever and leave me alone!"

"You _live _in my so-called kennel, and why would I wanna leave_ you_ alone? Here we go, first bite…hmmm…it tastes like…_heaven_! Oh, God, I think I creamed my pants."

"I hope you choke."

"Now who's bein' mean?"

"Shut up."

"Here. Try it."

"No. I refuse to be assuaged by that. Get it out of my face, Kiba."

"C'mon. Just a little nibble's not gonna hurt anything."

"_No_!"

"I can sit like this all night, and you _know _it. Just say 'ah'. There you go. Good, see? Isn't it like the best chocolate you ever tasted?"

"That _is_ good! Wow! It, like, melts in your mouth…and, you know, I'm sorry I got mad at you. Kiss?"

"Hm-hm...aw, yer a sweetheart. And you didn't get mad, I annoyed you. It's different. Here."

"Thanks…hm, God, _yes!_ Seriously, this is almost better than sex."

"Hey! Not cool!"

"You started it. One more bite. Please?"

"Heh. I really shouldn't. I wouldn't wanna _undermine _your precious _diet_. Whoa, hey…don't shoot me the stink eye. You were havin' a fit about it a minute ago."

"…wasn't a fit."

"You know I'm teasin' you, no need to get pouty. Here. Last bite for Ino. God, yer sexy when you eat like that. Makes me itch."

"I'll help you scratch when we get home."

"We gotta burn off those calories somehow. Sure you can still fit into that pink silk-thingie with lace? You _did _have _three whole bites_ of chocolate cake."

"Who says I'll be fitting into _anything?_"

"I say we need to pay this bill, pronto."

"Hm. _I'll _say."

**

* * *

****A/N:** Another experimentation, and this time a page taken from PSI's book. The untagged dialogue is utterly liberating in that you have so much to convey through words and _how _those words are spoken within the quotes. This was definitely a lot of fun to write. =)


End file.
